Sweet and Sour
by dvshipper
Summary: After a night of drinking, Vala is faced with a decision. Will she choose passion or respect? Daniel/Vala


Title:

Title: Sweet and Sour  
Author: dvshipper  
'Verse: Stargate SG-1  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: reference to Ark of Truth  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters, I just play with them. Rob, please don't sue me, because I don't really have much money anyway.  
Summary: When Vala is presented with an opportunity, will she choose her desire or her truth?  
Table/Prompt: Cliché, #10 Drunken Kiss

A/N: Thanks to taraleesg1 for being an awesome beta on this one! Also, this prompt was chosen by dannysgirlsg1!!

The strong front door closed with a shove and Daniel locked it behind him. If anyone could get past a deadbolt _and_ an alien pirate who fights dirty, they deserved the Playstation and the DVD player. Vala had already begun to wander through the apartment with a sense of curiosity about her. Daniel didn't mind though; by now he knew she wouldn't break anything…on purpose. Making his way in to the kitchen he called out to her, "Just uh, make yourself at home. I'm gonna make us some drinks."

"Why didn't you order one at the restaurant?" Vala questioned from the living room. They had had quite a pleasant evening at some bar and grill. Jimmy's? Jerry's? Well, it didn't really matter; the important thing was that they had actually gone out. There wasn't one mention of friends and co-workers either. Things seemed to be different with the archaeologist after they had defeated the Ori. It was almost as if seeing Tomin again had put things into perspective and made Daniel get his butt in gear.

"Well, I don't really like drinking when I'm out." Daniel was surprisingly quick in his drink making and walked into the living room. A tumbler and a bottle were in his hands; scotch on the rocks for him and some Smirnoff Ice green apple thingy for her. As he handed the cold drink he told her, "I'm always afraid I'll get pulled over. And while I could pull some strings to get it off my record, I don't really want to have that conversation with General Landry."

At that Vala laughed and took a sip of her drink, tasting the balance of sweet and sour on her tongue along with that familiar aftertaste that was identifiable across the galaxy…to her at least. Glancing across the coffee table she looked at all the remotes that controlled things in the entertainment center. Seeing one that looked familiar, she pressed the 'on' button. Music began to play and Vala heard a clear and familiar melody. "Daniel? What CD is this?"

"That one you left here the other day when the team came over," Daniel said, blushing a bit and turning as if to look at something else in the cluttered living space. He couldn't resist, glancing back and Vala's face told him 'Bullshit!' "Okay okay, it's Leona Lewis. It was on sale at Target. What?"

"Nothing," Vala smirked, amused that Daniel would buy such a poppy album. Noticing that he had made himself comfortable on the couch, she snuggled up next to him. Things were just wonderful the way they were and only a few things would make it even better. All of them would most likely require Daniel to have a lot more to drink.

Time passed as if it were a bird flying by the window. Before they knew it, the bottle of single malt scotch had considerably less of the amber liquid and the six pack of Smirnoff Ice were abandoned on the table due to their emptiness. Vala had a good tingle going but Daniel, poor Daniel was completely wasted. Having never seen him drunk, she thought it was pretty funny.

"Vaaaala," Daniel called to the woman at his left in a sing-song whisper. It could be the fact that there were two of her but she looked absolutely stunning. Black curls spilling onto the back of the couch and her high-heeled feet propped up on the wood coffee table. Normally, he would have told her to show some more respect for his stuff, but now Daniel thought it was cute. "Come 'ere, baby."

Vala did as he requested and shifted herself even closer to Daniel. His arm crept across her shoulder, pulling her in. Though she'd had a small portion of the bottle herself, the scotch smelled different on Daniel. It was heavier on his breath and to be honest, the warm smell had gotten her a little excited in a way that was different than any other time with Daniel. This was what she had wanted for a very long while, and Vala was going to go for it if opportunity presented itself.

Daniel, feeling toasty and free of his normal restraints hooked his arm around Vala's neck, pulling her face to his. Deciding on one of the twin Vala's he saw, Daniel was pleased with himself when he felt soft lips against his. The kiss was heated and sloppy, mostly on his part. Vala's tongue took control and added a bit more structure to their drunken lip-lock. Before Daniel knew it Vala was on top of him, arms locked behind his head holding him there.

Vala had been patient the whole evening now and opportunity had finally showed. Daniel's hair slipped through her fingers and she moved to trouble his neck. Feeling high as a kite, she didn't quite notice when his hands shifted. It was very clear though when Daniel ran his hands under her shirt, up her back and unclasped her bra in one swift motion. That action was like a lead weight tethered to her, bringing her quickly back down to solid ground.

Daniel was confused when Vala stopped what she was doing. Foggy as his mind was, he figured it was just a bit of a game she was playing. Whatever she was planning would probably end up very well for him. Even as Vala moved up off his lap and reached behind her back refastening her bra, the situation didn't quite click. Then Daniel took a good look at Vala's expression: uncomfortable and worried. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"You never call me babe or baby, Daniel. You're drunk," Vala felt she needed to point out the obvious and not good fact to the man who was clearly not her Daniel at the moment. This wasn't the man she was falling in love with or the man she had gone out to dinner with earlier. Even though this was what Vala had wanted, somehow sex with this person wasn't appealing anymore. Only if Daniel was sober and it was truly what he wanted did she want to be with him in that way.

"Well, yes I'm drunk. That much is clear. What's not clear is what your problem is. We're having a good time and all of a sudden you get all tense." It didn't even cross Daniel's mind that it could have been something he did. Of course, deep down a voice was telling him to just let her go and talk to her about it later; to trust her. There was a much louder voice though, going by the name of Glenfiddich telling Daniel to keep going with what he thought he wanted.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning and you'll thank me for this later. Trust me, darling." Vala tried to be kind even though she was shaken by the full-on realization that she didn't just want Daniel for his body. Sure, she'd known that for almost two years but never had she been presented with the opportunity to actually have his body. It wasn't until she was faced with that option did it not seem right.

Vala ignored Daniel trying to get her to come back as she walked into his bedroom and shut the door softly, locking it just in case. Daniel would never do anything that would require her to keep that door locked, but she didn't want to wake up to someone who smelled or was puking in the master bathroom. If he needed to, he could use the half bathroom in the hallway by the front door. There could be a knock at the door but Vala wasn't going to answer until morning.

Pulling off her dress that was beginning to feel grungy and the heels that were hurting her feet, Vala could still feel his hands on her. The remembrance of calloused fingers on bare skin almost had her going back into the living room. Instead, she grabbed a black t-shirt from Daniel's dirty clothes hamper and slipped into it. The soft cotton smelled like him and Vala breathed deeply as she climbed beneath the covers. One day, she was sure of it, Daniel would be next to her in that bed. Another thing she was sure of was that Daniel would respect her in the morning. If this night had gone any other way, Vala knew that the man she so admired would have regretted his actions. Whenever there was an opportunity to gain Daniel's respect, Vala wouldn't watch it go by.


End file.
